The Second Petal Falls
by Hamanatsu
Summary: Kira Tigami lived in alot of places over her life but as she got older her father moved them even more until one night he told her that she was going to Cross Acadamey were sickness and nightmares haunt her.
1. The unfortunate arrival

**The Second Petal Falls**

Hm where to begin… well

Vampire Knight and all characters (except Kira Tigami and her parents) belong to Hino Matsuri in other words I don't own it. *very, very sad*

Err…Um… Enjoy!

* * *

"Zero can't you walk faster!?" Yuki complained, dragging the bleeding body of Kira Tigami to the chairman's office moping up the blood from her pale face." Zero! "

Kira tried to make sense of It all, her father's vague description of the Cross academy the memory replayed it self contentiously.

"Kira…" he father sighed "there's some thing I need to tell you."

Kira shuffled her feet across the dusty floor allowing each board to creak beneath her slippers. Her eyes only concentrated on her father's jet black hair forming a screen over his icy blue eyes.

"I need you to leave."

Kira dumbstruck stood across from him in disbelief. She had always been close with her father-both before and after her mother's death.

"Not like that. I've enrolled you in Cross Academy. I no longer feel that it's safe here. "

Within seconds of Kira's father stating this, the door flew off its hinges, kicking up dust as it skidded across the floor. Kira ran for the window fearing the worst as two dark figures glided into the dimly lit living space.

One of the figures hands clasped Kira's face its claw-like fingers dug into the skin around her eye, blinding her.

"Just like your mother" he mocked

_Another vampire? _Kira quickly stepped to one side and with out thinking smashed through the window and from there ran for clutching for her life, knowing the other vampires could smell her blood.

"Shhhh she's waking up."

Kira sat up squinting at the faces that surrounded her. She quickly tried to stand up but her throbbing head caused her to fall back down.

"Tigami Kira?" Kira turned her head in the direction of the voice its owners face beaming with happiness, "It's taken you long enough to get here as of now you're our newest night class student. Kira-Chan are you feeling well enough to go to class?"

"Yes." Kira answered her voice resembling a gentle wind not strong enough to push wind chimes.

"Well, then Kira follow Ichijou-kun – he's the blonde one." The chairman added.

"Right this way Miss Kira-Chan."

Kira followed Ichijou with out question.

"Kira-Chan"-Ichijou stopped and turned to her once they were out of the chairmen's hearing range -"how did you hurt you self like that?"

Kira closed her eyes. "I can tell you _how_ but not_ why. _Two vampires came into my house I had to leave some how right? So I jumped out a window and ran from there."

Ichijou opened his mouth to speak but Kira Quickly changed the subject not wanting to explain

"Come on we should get to class."

"What did we miss?" Ichijou asked cheerfully when they arrived in the class room.

"The entire lecture. " The girl in the top row with wavy ash colored hair answered.

Ichijou smiled and stepped aside "every one this is Tigami Kira."

Kira clasped her hands and bowed "Its nice meeting you all…"

The class room was suddenly filled with whispers all eyes on her.

"We don't usually see girls this pretty around here"

Kira's Hand was lifted from her side and it s back pulled to the lips of the boy in front of her.

"Hanabasa…"

The boy froze and dropped Kira's hand as if it were on fire.

"Akatsuki you always have to ruin my fun." The boy whined childishly fallowing Akatsuki out of the room.

"Don't let Aidou-san disturb you"-Ichijou rested his hand on Kira's shoulder-" he just likes to tease. Kaname-Sama told me where you room is at, if you'd like me to show it to you and what's awesome about it is that you won't have any roommates to bother you."

As the rest of the vampires exited the class room and headed off to the moon dorms. Ichijou explained the rules, many of which Kira considered common since rules, such as saying someone looks tasty is taboo.

Kira zoned out while walking through the grounds, thinking of fact that she may have just lost her father and had no one, no mother to comfort her. Kira's father worked is butt off to keep her safe, but it was still as if he saw this night coming, he knew much more than she had- even about her own family.

"Kira-Chan, see that building up ahead?" Ichijou asked placing his hand on Kira's and pointing to the castle-like building appearing on the horizon. "Your room should be right about there." His pale finger crossed the horizon again and pointed to a window just now showing it self.

"What size is it?" Kira asked now curious about her new room.

"I've never been in side. "

"Oh…"

Ichijou removed his hand from Kira's shoulder, just in time for Aidou to decide on joining them.

"Kira-Chaaaan ", His childish voice called out."Do you know where your room is at?"

"She'll be staying in _that _room."

Aidou's eyes widened as Ichijou emphasized the word _that._

"Hmph" Aidou turned away in disbelief. "I'm sure it's not as big as they say it is."

The rest of the walk to the dorm rooms continued with Aidou's complaints about Kira's room.

Kira almost slipped on the white tile floors not realizing she was still wearing her fuzzy pink slippers as the night class student left to their dorm room by taking the stair cases on either side of the foyer.

The ceiling was high and adorned with chandlers which made the moon dorms both look and feel even more like a castle.

"Up this way Kira-Chan."

Kira fallowed Ichijou up the stair case, his dusty blond hair swaying to either side as he walked.

"Ichijou-san" Kaname's deep velvet voice called

"Kira-Chan, your room's the 3 on the left." Ichijou's lime green eyes brilliantly sparkled as he smiled and waved good night to Kira.

Kira wandered down the candle lit hall counting the doors as she went. Door one door, two door three. She let out a deep breath noticing the fact that this door was more elaborate that the last, the door was crafted with some sort of cherry oak and had a carving of a rose winding it self around a crescent moon. Her eyes closed as she turned and released the brass handle. The room was large- very large- it fit two beds and a couch both a shade of lilac. Lilac was the rooms theme the walls were that color along the area rugs on the cherry oak hard wood floors. A king sized four poster bed was within steps of Kira. On the wall left of that there was a large picture window that the couch was in front of, the twin bed was also along that wall. Kira was happy that the room had its own bathroom and shower.

Kira locked the bath room and unraveled the bandages. She gently splashed her face with water trying to remove the dry blood that only made the cuts on her pale skin look worse.

After she patted her face dry, Kira opened both of her amber eyes. She looked terrible the pale yellow dress she wore was stained with her own blood, the gashes made it hurt to keep her eye open.

Kira's reflection stared back at her, still not seeing what her father had seen. He would always tell her that she looked so much like her beautiful mother. They shared the same haunting amber eyes bone straight caramel hair and pale skin that blushed a raspberry color. Kira felt that no matter how much they looked alike she would never be that beautiful.

Kira dismissed her thoughts of her mother, and buried herself in the covers of the four poster bed hoping to fall asleep, soon.

"Kiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Chaaaaaaaaaaaan"

Kira rolled over hoping Aidou's voice was just a product of her imagination, but it wasn't.

"Common Kira-Chan"

Kira forced herself out of the bed to ease the whining Aidou.

"It shouldn't take this long for someone to get out of bed, in other word your room couldn't be that big."

Kira opened the door, and Aidou stuck in his nappy-blond haired head

"Wow, your room is _that _big."

Just after saying this Aidou grabbed Kira's hand and half dragged her down the marble stairs into the

"Tah dah"

Aidou presented Kira with a dusty old trunk that was held together with leather straps pressed in place by bronze studs.

"The chairmen sent this; he said it was from your house." Ichijou sighed confused by the lock. "I can't seem to get it open, though."

Kira knelt beside Ichijou, smiled and slid her fingers under one of the leather straps pulling out a small key. She rested her ear on the plaque that key fit into. It held the imprint of a raven and a dove holding a ribbon with Kira's parents' initials on it- RT for Rena Tigami and HT for Hamanasu Tigami.

After Kira unlocked the trunk she opened it revealing every thing of value she owned; her mothers wedding dress, a simple black and white dress for parties along with a book her mother from before she would fall asleep, and a photo of her family all together. The picture was on the very top of all her belongings seeing her family all together tore at her already damaged heart.

"Wow, Kira-Chan, is that your mother!?" Ichijou asked "She's so beautiful, you look a lot like her. " Ichijou's lime green eyes glistened brilliantly at his own comment.

Kira picked up the picture and held it tight to her chest trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Ichijou closed the trunk and with the help of a half asleep Aidou was able to lug it up the stairs.

"Goodnight Kira-Chan" they both called out as they left.

Kira closed the door behind them set her family photo on her night stand, and buried herself beneath the silky purple covers of the four poster bed secretly wishing her mother was there to read to her.

* * *

Hope you all have enjoyed the fist chapter.

Ps. If you have a Question I will answer it in the following chapter (if it's not too much of a spoiler) Also I will be following the manga NOT the anime.


	2. Chapter 2

Weee chapter two

I (sadly) **do not own** Vampire Knight it belongs to Matsuri Hino. (Kira Tigami is** MINE)**

Thankies to Hexgurl001 for commenting/reviewing and to those that faved :D

Sorry for the wait I do have to go to school some time, right?

Comment now! …please

Kira awoke to the last bit of golden sun light fluttering through the shear lilac curtains. Her uniform and a red bow were lying across the sofa. Kira gladly slipped in to the white and black uniform and tied the ribbon into bow around her neck. She removed the bandages; the gashes were nothing more than pink lines that faded delicately into her skin.

Kira pulled on a pair of ballet slippers and tip toed down the stair case hoping she doesn't do something clumsy and wakes every one up.

"Kira-Chan?"

Kira turned around to find Ichijou standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ichijou-san, I didn't wake you did I?" Kira asked now worried that she did wake every one.

"No, I was just taking care of some things before every one wakes up." Ichijou plopped down next Kira who was contently kicking her legs. "Now I get to ask a question, why are you up so early?"

"I like watching the sun set." Kira answered plainly.

"I have one last thing-are you all right Kira-Chan?" Ichijou patted Kira on the back as she coughed.

"I'm fine." She answered as she stopped coughing.

"Here" Ichijou opened a small black box with the night class symbol on it in red showing Kira the blood tablets in side.

"Oh, no Ichijou-San it's just a cold, I get them all the time I don't need any meds-especially if they're yours- I'm fine really every things just peachy."

Ichijou sighed as Kira continued to babble and slid one of the tablets between her lips.

"Wahhhhhhaaaaaah!" Kira shrieked.

"Kira-Chan-"

"What was that it tasted better than rabbit-" Kira clamped her teeth over her tongue hoping she wouldn't have to explain her family to him.

"Rabbits Kira-Chan?" Ichijou raised an eyebrow at her.

Kira nodded shyly, she wanted to tell Ichijou of her family but feared that he might tell the other night class students.

Kira's clan was founded by a few pure bloods that called them selves the Tigami. The Tigami considered them selves the most powerful vampires of all. As the other vampires began to form an order and the Tigami's were put on the same social class as the Kuran's. They were outraged and formed a clan of their own, living out side the counsel.

Kira took a deep breath as she thought it over "My father raised rabbits for us to feed on so we wouldn't have to feed off humans, or each other." She turned away from Ichijou not wanting to see his reaction.

"That makes sense" He added to break the uncomfortable silence.

Before either Kira or Ichijou could add another word the other students of the night class began streaming down the stairs.

"Can't we sleep a little longer Kaname-Sama?" Aidou complained stretching while stumbling down the stairs.

Kaname ignored Aidou's complaints, and simply taped his glass to call for order.

"I know all of you know the rules for to day"-Kaname threw a glare at Aidou-"but I will discus the rules any way"

"What's so important about today, Ichijou-San?" Kira asked in her normal delicate whisper of a voice.

"Today's valentines day"

Kira stared at her feet, nervously stroking one of the strands of fine caramel hair that fell in front of her face.

"It's all right that you forgot, Kira-Chan, you had a rough night."

Kira smiled, for the first time in a long time she was smiling because she was happy and not just because she knew was suppose to be.

"- You are only to accept feelings, flowers and or, candies, nothing else."-Kaname threw another glare at Aidou-"If every one is ready then" Kaname turned and led the other students out front.

Kira shyly followed Ichijou out to the front yard of the Hino dorms not straying from his side.

Ichijou sighed, "Miss Kira-Chan"

Kira stepped a side feeling truly out of place, again stroking some strands of her hair.

Slowly the gates separating the dorms from the school opened, and the air was filled with the fan-girlish screams of the day class girls. Kira's hand covered her ears as she tried to drown out their screams and sighs.

"They're loud aren't they?" Ichijou asked placing his hands over Kira's "You'll get used to It." He added removing his hands from Kira's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The screaming soon turned to chatter as the girls gave the night class students the thing they had picked out for valentines day (mostly chocolates).

Kira leaned against a tree, resting in the shade hoping the little sun that was left in the sky couldn't burn her skin. She watched Yuki try to control the girls that had started an argument about who was going to see Aidou first.

Not wanting to stay in the sun any longer, Kira began to fallow Kaname and a few of the other vampires to the school.

Kira jumped back as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Thought we'd leave with out me Miss Kira-Chan?" Ichijou laughed "Kidding, kidding."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I win again, Akatsuki" Aidou teased, Reading each note at least twice before opening the boxes.

"Kira-Chan"

Kira nodded in reply.

"Do you want some? "Ichijou asked holding out a small box of chocolates to Kira "If eat any more chocolate I think I'll explode."

"Oh, thank you." Kira whispered allowing Ichijou to set the box squarely in the center of her palm.

Kira graciously open the box of chocolates completely unaware that her name was clearly printed on the top.

* * *

Muh-huh-huh

I'm so evil!

Its time for the notes from the author section of this chapter!

1)Reasons this has taken sooooooooooooooooooo long

2)I've been very busy in school

3)I'm writing three stories at the same time

4)And lastly this is the one part of my fanfiction I didn't have thought out. The only Part**!!!!!!!! **T*T


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Yes

Disclaimer time I don't own Vampire Knight Matsuri hino dose

There super simple let's get started!

* * *

The lavender colored curtains of Kira's room blew in and out of her window with the late winter's breeze, and the others wondered why she was getting a cold.

Kira sat up in her bed, she felt slightly feverish as she had felt the night before, but tonight she ached. She opened the note on her night stand, the front reading _Miss Kira-Chan_ in Ichijou's elegant scrip and the inside reading, _tonight is my 18__th__ birthday party down in the Moon dorm court yard I wanted to tell you myself you still looked sick to me, and I would feel guilty waking you. Come down when you feel better _

_Ichijou_

Kira set the note back down and glanced at the trunk some how she knew she would regret this. She popped open the trunk and pulled out the only formal dress she ever owned. The dress was black with a square cut neck line and underneath it a higher-cut-but-still-low-cut white shirt. She closed the window and changed in to the dress.

Kira examined herself in the full body mirror opposite of her bed. The gash marks look as if a small child had simply drawn on her face with a pink marker.

Lastly before leaving the room she used her mother's rose shaped pin to hold the bow in her choker.

When Kira got to the court yard in the back of the dorms it appeared that every one had already arrived.

"Kira-Chan you got my note!" Ichijou smiled, causing every one behind him to look like they'd been showered in sparkles," I'm glad you came"

Kira nodded taking a plate of cake.

"Vice dorm president Ichijou-san, we've brought your special guests." Akatsuki stepped aside, and let Zero and Yuki step forward.

"Yuki-Chan, Zero-San" Ichijou addressed them both before smiling and causing every thing to appear sparkling again.

"May I ask how old you are Sempai?" Yuki asked studying every detail of the more human than vampire party.

"Do you want that in human or vampire years?"

Yuki's head snapped around at Ichijou, shocked obviously, "umm Vampire"

"That would make me 18 and because you didn't bring me a gift a kiss from Yuki-Chan will do."

"We aren't here to play games Sempai, were here about the vampire from earlier."

Kira sat and listened contently to Ichijou explain the ranks of Vampires to a confused Yuki.

"Yuki…"

Yuki sat shyly next to Kaname, Zero fallowing behind like an over protective parent.

"Now that Kaname-Sama is handling that situation we can talk, that is if Miss Kira-Chan wants to."

Kira nodded she had been wanting to talk to him since she arrived.

"I know it's rude to ask a lady her age but how old are you?"

"17 I'll be 18 in November this year." Kira answered quietly sneaking her third piece of cake.

"So were about the same age then-"

All the vampires rushed to Kaname's side as Zero pulled his bloody rose to Kaname's throat.

"Drop it now" Growled Seiren her claw like nails hairs width above his skin.

"It's alright Seiren" Said Kaname dropping Yuki's arm back beside her.

Many of the vampire began to complain about Zero's presence, he had just held a gun to Kaname and received only an "It's alright".

"Are you alright Kira-Chan?" Ichijou asked resuming his position of sitting beside her.

Kira was frozen as frozen as the half eaten piece of cake on her plate.

"Kira" Ichijou repeated setting his hand on her shoulder.

Kira let out a tiny gasp before the cake instantly thawed out.

"Did you know you could do that?" he asked setting the plate aside.

"Yes" she whispered her voice even more shaken than it was her first night here. "Is that abnormal she asked feeling childish.

Ichijou laughed "most vampires do have powers similar to that it's not abnormal at all."

Ichijou stood up and held out his arms "this was supposed to be my party we should all be enjoying our selves."

_How true_ Kira thought to herself.

"Ichijou-San do you plan to eat the rest of the cake all by your self?" Shiki asked.

"No every one can-"

Shiki slid the knife out of Ichijou's hands leaving a cut across his palm.

"You did this on purpose didn't you Shiki"

Shiki nodded and continued tolick the cut on Ichijou's hand.

"Now that my hand is a free for all I suppose Kira-Chan can have some too"

Ichijou glanced, "Kira"

Kira stumbled forward her fever rising much higher than it had been when she left.

"I'm sorry for leaving so early into the party but-"

Kira paused mid sentence to cope with her aches.

"Kira-Chan if you not feeling well you can go up to bed no one's forcing you to stay here"

"Thank you Ichijou-San" She said her voice back to sounding like a weak breeze through wind chimes that won't ring.

"well ,well Ichijou we've just found some one with weirder sleeping habits than you." Shiki teased

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kira crawled between the sheets not caring that she was still in her dress.

She looked into the family photo on her night stand and fell asleep

* * *

Yay it's a new record this only took one night to type and its only 10:55 p.m. girrrrr

I'm soooooooooooo tired right now I think I'm going to bed

Please comment/review

It fuels my motivation.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

Woo chapter four

Disclaimer time (of doom) I don't own Vampire Knight.

And if I did...Well I don't!

Rawer!

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head" Ruka gently shook Kira's shoulder.

"MO-"Kira shouted (with her voice it wasn't very loud).

"Just get dressed" Ruka sighed leaving the room.

Kira smelled the air it was gone the sweet smell of rose petals was gone. Rose petals; the scent that always brushed off her mother's skin it was a reminder of home and some thing that made Kira's sudden arrival at cross academy somewhat more comfortable.

Kira slid off the edge of her bed and dressed in the proper uniform before trotting down the stairs and rushing out to the front court yard.

She took her normal place next to Ichijou but today it felt different. She wasn't just standing next to her guide but a friend one she…liked and that emotion was new to her; a girl who knew only her parents and cousin.

Kira tried to stop her cheeks from brightening and her pale lips from twisting into a weak smile.

"I see you're feeling better Miss Kira-Chan."

Kira nodded and held her text books tighter to her chest as the gates opened and the girls began their squeals and cries.

Aidou waved to each girl most of which looked like they might faint in the spot.

"Well," Ichijou started not knowing were he would go with the conversation, "I guess you were right about just having a cold"

"Yea" Kira answered not wanting to leave Ichijou in silence.

They continued to walk on silence the school appearing on the edge of the horizon.

Kira sat next to Ichijou, quietly opening her text book and biting down on a blood tablet hoping that hunger was the source of her nervousness.

A man stood up at the front of the class and introduced him self.

"I am Yagari Touga your substitute teacher for tonight."

"Do you have a target on your list Yagari-_Sensei?_" Kaname asked an impolite tone in his voice.

"No, but if any one falls asleep in my class I may take note of it."

Kira sat up and bit down on another blood tablet.

"Kira-Chan do you really think its safe to be downing so many of those at once?" Ichijou asked.

Kira closed her eyes and shook her head the way Yuki did when she was talking to Kaname. "I'm just uncomfortable with a vampire hunter in the room." She lied something she was no good at.

"The chairman wouldn't let him hurt any of us" he reassured her.

Yagari-Sensei left the room with a pathetic look on his face. Kaname left too looking quite ticked off.

Ichijou sighed and followed kaname but returned to his seat before completely leaving the room.

"Kaname-Sama has 'no desire to be in a class room with a vampire hunter'"

Kira held the box of blood tablets tightly then released them. She looked at Ichijou he had such a sweet expression on his face. There was no longer a question in Kira's mind the nervousness wasn't because she was hungry it was because he was there, because some one she cared about was by her side, because she was new to the world outside her parents nest and some one had let her in.

Sensei's words were but background noise as Kira tried to prove wrong her own discovery.

Time passed quickly and class was dismissed Kira fallowed Ichijou in silence before he turned to her.

"I need to ask you some thing when we get to the dorms."

Kira felt her heart lurch forward hard against the walls of her chest; she again was over come with a cold-like feeling of illness. She continued along side Ichijou until they reached the door to her room.

"Miss Kira-Chan do you know about the social ball in the spring?" He blushed.

"No I didn't, why?"

"Oh, well it's getting to be awfully early in the morning."

Kira watched him walk down the hall wondering if that was truly all he wanted from her before rushing into her room and laying down in bed clothed in pajamas.

Just as Kira began to drift asleep she could faintly smell the scent of rose petals blowing through her open window.

* * *

Wow I'm so proud of my self for completing this chapter.

Please, please, please comment/review it makes me very happy and makes me feel like my hard work is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Wooot yessssssssssss-nesssssssss

Disclaimer I don't own Vampire Knight

_Blah_

_Blah_

_**Blah!**_

If any one is like me and likes to have the manga to follow along this is chapter 10 (I think .).

* * *

"Kaname-Sama…" Ichijou knocked on his door with no reply from Kaname

Ichijou sighed.

"You're sill up Ichijou-Sama?" the maid asked holding an extremely large stack of manga obviously for Ichijou.

"Thanks for bringing these but I just wanted this one…"he trailed off again.

"One last thing, can you sign this Kaname appears busy at the moment"

"Yea sure…"The pen cap fell out of Ichijou's mouth, "how can he, can't...!"

"Is-"

The maid was a bit late; Ichijou had already gone running down the hall.

"**BAD NEWS GRANDPA'S COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Ichijou burst into one of the boys' dorm rooms.

"Ahhh, are you sure you're a vampire Ichijou" Aidou moaned "If you're goanna be this loud I hope you'll burn up in the sun light just like the Vampires in the manga."

"I'd be willing to turn to ash if I could" he cried throwing open the curtains flooding the room with light.

"YOU WANT TO DIE" Adiou groaned.

"What's the problem" Kira asked glancing into the room.

"My grandpa's coming here, tonight he sighed miserably.

"I think it's kinda nice he decided to visit…" Kira let her voice drift not wanting to be judged.

"My grandfather is part of the council of ancients; the highest in command in the Vampire world."

"I'm afraid that's not all" Ruka said leaning in the door way next to Kira "but we'll leave it at that"

"Shouldn't we prepare to greet him if he's such a high council member?" Kira asked turning to leave the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As night fell over the moon dorms the Vampire's gathered in the main room awaiting the arrival of Ichiou.

Many of the Vampires confessed their fears of Ichiou but Kira stood silently amount the vampires.

"Kaname-Sama you really don't need to come down he's just here to see me." Ichijou said nervously trying miserably to get Kaname back up the stairs.

The door burst open and a fine mist flowed into the room.

"Look at all of you I'm very grateful for the lively welcome but I have only come to see my cute grandson-"

Ichiou broke off and threw an outraged glare a Kira.

"A Tigami, a Tigami has been allowed into this school" Ichijou's grandfather yelled in outrage. He pulled himself together "no matter, seeing that my grandson is in such good health is the most important thing, next to the only reason I could leave him here." Ichiou knelt before Kaname and took his hand "A pure blood like the most fragrant of flowers…"

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka pulled his arm away from Ichiou.

"don't you know drawing blood from a pure blood is taboo" Aidou complained just before receiving a slap from Kaname.

"My lord" Ichiou continued acting like there was no interruption.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Takuma…"

"Yes grandfather" Ichijou answered.

"Continue to wait on Kaname, track his movements…"

Ichijou opened his mouth to speak but his Grandfather continued.

"The same for the Tigami girl, I don't trust the likes of her kind."

"Grandpa I don't think you understand I won't harm ether of my friends."

Ichiou pulled his beard to a point "No Takuma you don't understand Tigamis' are creatures that oppose the counsel-"he said in a hateful tone.

"Ah Cross' daughter I need you to clarify some thing for me." Ichiou stormed out of the dorms Yuki and Zero following behind.

Ichijou walked up the stairs and walked to Kira's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Ichijou entered Kira's room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ichijou-San"

"Yes"

"your Grandfather doesn't seem to like me very much and if he really doesn't I won't be friends with you any more I don't want your grandfather mad at you." Kira bit the edge of the bed cover to stop her self from crying.

"I don't care if my grandfather doesn't like you I'll still be friends with you it means more to me than Grandfather's happiness."

"Thank you" Kira whispered as Ichijou closed her door and let the darkness envelope her just before she drifted a sleep though the felling of sickness fallowed her this time

* * *

Wow, two chapters in one night!(4 and 5)

**This is a warning for chapters to come the next few ones may begin to contain spoilers (I have no clue how far every one else is I read the fan translations )**


	6. Chapter 6

Wow no really wow.

**Disclamer I don't own vampire Knight nor do I have any thing to do with it!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Chapter 6 already (man, I hope they aren't gettin' crappy 'cause I'm speedn' through 'em)

Manga chapter 14 (I think)

* * *

Kira forced her illnesses' presence to the back of her mind not allowing it to ruin her chance of spending class time with Ichijou.

The gates opened and the 'Kyas' of the fan-girlish day class students filled the air.

"Please stay back behind the line please!" Yuki panted trying pathetically to keep the girls under control.

"Yuki-Chan can I help you" Aidou asked his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"No, thank you-"

Yuki's words were too late Aidou already dragged her in to the school building.

"I just love how jealous you make them" Aidou commented caressing his own head blushing in a self conceded manner.

"Aidou-San leave poor Yuki-Chan alone!"

Kira protested opening the door a crack before _Wham _Zero thrust the door open knocking Kira to the floor and dragging Yuki back out side muttering under his breath something along the lines of 'Quit getting your self kid-napped'

"Are you alright Miss Kira-Chan" Ichijou helped up a slightly dazed Kira who could only manage out a tiny but painful _ow._

Ichijou put the back of his hand up to Kira's forehead.

"You feel a tad bit warm again."

"I know, I know" Kira said running into the railing on her way up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So the rumors are true we have a new student" Aidou started up passing some chocolate pocky to Shiki who bit off six.

"A new student coming in late I smell crime"

Kira sat on the window ledge next to Ichijou "I came late and you seemed to trust me"

"You were a complete surprise and I smelled no crime"

"Oooooooh, what an interesting bunch I think I like it here" the new girl smirked.

"Who are you?" Aidou asked in a disgusted tone.

The girl jumped up the desks to reach Aidou "by 'you' you mean _me_"

"This wouldn't be a problem if 'Maria Kurani' would introduce herself" said Kaname his voice unchanged by any sort of emotion.

"Oooooooh, I finally get to meet a pure blood" Maria rubbed Kaname's hand on her face.

"I'm sorry I've created such an unpleasant atmosphere in here I'll leave." She gracefuly flipped her silver hair behind herself as she again glided down the desks and out the class room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sickly since birth, took her pledge to act human no problems, I don't see any thing wrong with her in here" Akatsuki read off Maria's application.

"Akatsuki-San have you ever met _her"_

"by her you mean..."

"Hiou Shizuka a pure blood"

"No, I haven't" Akatsuki answed.

"Never mind then"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kaname, what do you plan on doing with Maria-San?" Ichijou asked Kaname once they were alone in the library.

"I plan on having you in charge of her"

Ichijou gave Kaname a pained look but Kaname paid him no attention.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kira sat up in bed unable to sleep.

The fever stayed with her through last night and now it was steling from her the very sleep that made it go down.

"Come on" she whispered forcing herself to walk down the hall to what she beleived to be Ichijou's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ichijou answered in reply to the knocking.

Kira opened the door just enough to peer in; The Floor was littered with manga and silk shirts.

"Oh, Kira-Chan, do you need something?" his face glowed brightly "You don't have to talk to me from out side come in."

Shyly Kira closed the door behind her self but didn't move any further in to the room. She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't flow out the way she wanted them to. She took another half step forward and force words to speak what was on her mind. "Ichijou-San because Maria-chan is here please don't forget me." The words didn't flow but they got the message across.

Kira looked back at her feet not wanting to see Ichijou's reaction.

"Of course not I'd never forget Kira-Chan!"

Kira smiled weakly "good night Ichijou-San"

She left his room for hers and closed the door behind her. she layed out across the bed and rolled on her side.

Her family photo sitting on the night stand. Kira the girl who had her mothers golden amber eyes ,nose,straight carmel hair and lips, but claimed she would never grow to be half as beautiful felt beautiful for the first time in a long while on that night.

* * *

Yaaaay I'm so used to it taking me months on end to finish my fan fic

Extra notes

My one-Chan posts all her fan fics on Quizzila (I think that's how its spelled) I'm gonna get her to read this and have my few fans to convince her this site is better muh ha ha huh. ^o^

Ps If you find any typos tell me mmmmm'kay.


	7. the ball

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** I do not own vampire knight it belongs to Matsuri Hino (who has AN awesome name)

* * *

It was still daylight out the day of the ball. Kira paced back and forth across the floor excited about what the night would bring; the Ball.

What would she wear? She didn't wish to wear her black and white dress again. How would she do her hair? Kira didn't want to leave her hair down.

Kira knelt on the floor before her trunk and looked to her mother for answers. She turned the pages of a photo album from before she was born her mother and father always together and so happy. After a few pages went by Kira stopped on her mothers wedding picture she scrambled through all the out fits and there at the bottom of the trunk the dress lie folded not see by eyes for many years.

Kira stood up and held the dress to her body it was still as white as it was in the photo and it still smelled of roses.

She rushed into the bath room with the photo and dress in hand. She quickly slipped in to the dress and laced it up the front with the rose petal pink ribbon and French braided her hair like her mothers was in the picture. As she smoothed the wrinkles out of the sides of the dress and touched the sheer silk pink sleeves she looked in the mirror she felt perfect and knew this was what she would wear.

"Kira-Chan" Some one knocked on the door.

Kira scrambled out of the dress and answered the door.

"Kira, could you take this to Yuki before the ball?" Kaname asked politely.

"Yes, I could but my I ask what it is." Kira asked taking the well wrapped box from Kaname.

He half turned away from her and answered "It's a dress I want her to ware tonight"

Kira nodded and placed the box over top her own dress on the spare bed so she wouldn't forget.

There was another knock on the door soon after Kaname's "Miss Kira-Chan, are you awake?" Ichijou asked.

Kira opened the door.

"Were is every one?" Kira looked around.

"We're up very early every one is still asleep." He said moving back some blond strands of hair.

"I see" Kira answered her heart hammering against the walls of her chest so hard it was painful.

Ichijou, blushing, leaned very close to Kira "When we get to the Ball can you promise me we'll have at least one dance." He whispered through unmoving lips.

Kira being almost but no quite as tall as Ichijou, leaned towards him as well their lips nearly touching "Yes"

Their lips met briefly and moved together. Then Kira pulled away but not because she wanted to. Ichijou was but a blur of color his words just sound as dark splotches covered Kira's world.

"Kira-Chan" Ichijou yelled franticly hoping she just fainted but that wasn't the case.

Ichijou scooped up Kira's completely limp body in his arms and ran for the infirmary.

Many of the Day class girls called out his name not caring that Kira was in unconscious in his arms.

"Oh, dear lay her down right here" the nurse quickly got a wet cloth for Kira's fore head and began to take her temperature.

"What happened" she asked giving Ichijou a truly worried look.

He had to lie telling the nurse he kissed her might not go down well.

"We were talking and she fainted." He lied.

The chairman leaned in the door way watching Ichijou touch Kira's over-heating fore head wishing he could go back in time and stop him self.

"Ichijou-Kun, come with me please'' the chairman instructed.

Ichijou fallowed the chairman to his office but not with out question. "You know what's wrong with her don't you?'' he said in an accusing voice.

The normally happy-go-lucky chairman wore a grim expression as he nodded.

The chairman sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a photo.

"The Tigami were a clan of very powerful vampires that broke away from the counsel because, disliked that they were on the same social class as the Kurans." The Chairman began to draw stick figure diagrams on the piece of paper one group labeled the Tigami the other Kuran, "They wanted to be the most powerful clan so every one had an arranged marriage and for this reason many of the Tigami didn't love their spouses. That's why Kira's so special her mother and father loved each other. The elders that ran the Tigami let it slide but over looked one little detail, when the Tigami were founded a curse was placed over many of the clans' females. I, personally, find the curse's law quite ironic-"

"How can a curse be ironic?" he interrupted only wanting to know what was causing Kira to become so miserably ill.

"Tisk, tisk, Ichijou-Kun didn't let me finish.

The curse works like this; the more Kira-Chan is loved the sicker she'll become."

Ichijou starred at the chairmen in disbelief. _The more she is loved the sicker she'll become. _Ichijou was suddenly over whelmed with guilt. He did love Kira she was different from ever one else her habits were human like her looks that of a true Vampire but her personality was that of Kira and he admired that uniqueness.

"So in other words" the chairman concluded "if someone loved Kira and wanted to keep her alive they would have to hate her."

Ichijou just shook his head it couldn't be Kira had told him she always got sick.

"Some thing tells me you don't believe it than take a look at this." The chairmen passed Ichijou a photo not much unlike the one on Kira's nightstand in the top corner there was a note.

_To the future chairmen Cross;_

_I bet you can tell by the hand writing who's written this._

_I want you to know that if a day comes were H__amanasu and my self are no longer around to take care of our daughter, Kira, than I will be sending her to your school in the hopes that her future will be brighter than it would have been as a Tigami member and that her illness is just a weak immune system after all and not the curse her mother suffers through._

_Friends always, Tigami, Reno_

_P.S. If another day comes when she is ill and in your care never tell her about her fate I wish to give her hope, something her mother and I never had._

Ichijou looked up from the picture.

"Her father was a fine man… hrmm look at the time you should get some rest now."

Ichijou walked down the hall a strong feeling of guilt following him.

"Ichijou,'' Kira called seeing him through the open door her voice weak trembling like wind through a flute that wouldn't play a note.

Ichijou sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Tonight's still the ball right" she asked giving him a confused stare.

"Yes, but you'll get better if you rest tonight." Said Ichijou trying to find a reason be cold towards her.

Kira gave him a look that reminded him of a puppy that had been left out in the pouring rain.

"Good night Kira" He said softly as he left the room.

Kira gave him a stubborn glare as he left the Infirmary his foot steps trailing down the hall. Kira refused to lay on bed while Ichijou danced with the fan-girlish day class students. She would keep her promise to him no matter what. She slid off the edge of the bed using the walls for support because her legs refused to carry her weight.

_Common Kira keep moving _she told her self as she made her way through the double- doors that separated her from the out side.

Getting down the stairs was easy but there were no railings on the sides of the path ways to the dorms.

Kira took on long breath and took a step away from the steps. Her own legs felt week like a young deer learning to stand and for a moment she wondered if she should turn back and lie back down and rest but she continued on. Many day class students saw her struggle but couldn't have cared less. Kira tried to keep near the trees so she'd have a little bit of support but that didn't stop her legs from loosing the little strength they had.

The night class dorms became closer with each step she took giving her a little extra push. Kira now confident removed her hand from on of the trees and fell to the ground the cobble stone scraping her knee and sending a painful shock through out her body. Kira tried to prop herself back up against the tree but all her efforts were in vain, she simply fell again this time hitting her head.

She began to wonder if one most likely short dance was worth all this. But she continued to try and felt like an idiot the entire time.

Kira thought of the blurry memory of Ichijou asking her to dance with him and gave her self a tiny bit more strength just enough for her to crawl to the night class dorm room door.

Kira made her way up the stairs and after cleaning her self up a bit slipped on her dress, ill and all she looked perfect the wounds on her face were gone and the dress fit like it was meant to be worn by her and only her.

Kira picked up the box addressed to Yuki and left for the girls' sun dorms.

Kira was still slightly shaky but that couldn't stop her. She knocked on Yuki's door only to have her roommate answer.

"This is for Yuki" Kira handed the roommate the box.

Kira waited out side the door with Yuki's roommate while Yuki dressed.

"Are you going to the dance?" She asked Kira.

Kira wasn't sure how to answer "Yuki's kind and I was hoping she could help me get ready." Kira stroked her hair nervously.

"I'm sure Yuki would be glad to help" her roommate, Yori, answered with a smile.

"Ready!" Yuki yelled throwing open the door "Kira-Sempai what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind helping me with my hair."

"Oh, that's fine" Yuki replied.

Yuki sat Kira down in front of the mirror and Yuki started to braid her hair.

"I've always wanted to do your hair it's such a unique color" Yuki beamed.

"It is" Yori.

Kira stroked the braid and thanked Yuki.

"Won't you walk with us?" Yori asked.

"No, I'll catch up later."

Kira stopped in the middle of the path way just outside the hall and hoped that Ichijou wouldn't be mad when he found out she didn't rest like he asked.

As she approached the hall that the ball was being held in she noticed out of the corner of her eye roses; ones that were almost pink, swaying in the night breeze. Kira crouched down picked three all threaded them into her caramel hair.

Kira placed her hand against the wall fearing that her weak legs may decide that the dance floor was the best place to give out.

She scanned the dance floor for Ichijou, he was speaking with Akatsuki.

"What do you think you doing becoming friends with these girls, are you planning eat them later?" Akatsuki hissed.

"No, it's called being friendly now what's your important business?"

Akatsuki and Kira made eye contact from across the floor "It's not a big problem plus your princess is here." Akatsuki walked off and out the door.

Ichijou gaped as he saw what Akatsuki meant Kira was working on making her way to him using the decorative columns for support. He met her and took her hand in his own.

"Kira-Chan why couldn't you just have stayed in the infirmary?" he pulled her out on the dance floor "you can barley stand and-"

Kira placed one finger over his lips: "I'm standing right now."

Ichijou placed free hand on Kira tried to keep up with the pace of the music but it was hard with Kira being so weak and fragile.

Every one seemed to melt away as they danced and all the songs melting into one.

After a while Kira finally spoke up.

"Ichijou-San, "Kira said with a yawn "can we rest some were?"

"Of course" Ichijou helped her out to the terrace were Kaname was relaxing all alone.

"Don't do any thing foolish" Kaname hissed leaving the two of them alone.

_A curse huh,_ Ichijou thought to him self, _I'll take care of her, curse or not I don't care if it kills me to protect her._

"It's beautiful here" Kira sighed reaching out to one of the tree branches.

"Careful you don't fall." Ichijou stood at her side.

"I won't and if I do the ground will break my fall."

Kira sighed again and leaned back resting her head across his chest.

He clasped his arms around her and felt her heart beat keeping track of it as if it might help. Kira must have been tired because she fell deep asleep. Ichijou began to carry her back to the dorm room avoiding the crowds of people not wanting to be noticed.

Ichijou rested Kira across the silky covers of her bed, there was the strong scent of blood in the air blowing in through Kira's open widow and Ichijou wondered if Kaname had any thing to do with it.

* * *

If any one is confused why the scent of blood is blowing through the widow this is the part were Hio Shizuka is fighting with Zero, um, yea.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own vampire Knight.

Although I do have a wonderful OC named Kira Tigami or Tigami, Kira which ever you prefer.

I'm feeling mildly discouraged But I will keep going!

**This chapter if from Kira's point of view**

Please comment it makes my day

Enjoy-ness

I'm putting dates on this 5-6-09

* * *

I found my self sitting straight up in bed, Ichijou's arm around me, my eyes welling up with tears for reasons I didn't know.

"Kira-Chan, are you ok? I think you were just having a nightmare." Ichijou asked his voice just as soothing as had been on the night he found me.

I wiped my eyes "Yes, I'm fine"

"Oh, good you had me worried for a second" He forced a smile to cover his worried expression. "Aidou-San's parents invited you to a party later tonight, if you're feeling well enough to come, that is."

I clutched to him like a small child for a moment before answering: "I'll be right down"

Again my body started becoming weak beneath my own feet as I led him to the door. The door clicked shut and I hit the floor letting out a muffled sob my body aching.

Ever since the dance I found myself becoming weak around Ichijou but I couldn't find it in myself to leave his side. My mother had been like that around my father every once in a while she'd collapse with a high fever.

I'd lie down beside her and try to sleep while my father sat at the table clasping his hands in font of his face -as he had done on the night we were attacked- deep in thought.

After a few minutes my father would lay me down in my own bed and wake up my mother. I would pretend to sleep while my father started an argument with my mother then he'd leave slamming the door shut. The arguments always ending in my mothers tears.

My mother and I would stay in the house alone for a few weeks until she was well again then she would send for my father to come back and things would return to normal.

I pulled out a dress Rima had given me as an early birthday present (I consider giving some one a dress just before their birthday is silly but that's just me).

I laced it up the back and walked down the stairs to meet Ichijou as I said I would.

"Ah, Miss Kira-Chan, you're coming" Ichijou smiled His eyes glowing a bright green.

"Yea, I wouldn't want to miss it if Aidou requested that I was invited." I answered allowing my hand to be taken and folded with in Ichijou's hand.

"Yo, Kira-San, Green is very much your color." Rima commented finally getting Shiki in his suit.

"Thank you, both for the dress and the complement." I blushed this place, Cross Academy, feels like a fantasy to me, every one is always terribly sweet to me, but I they knew would they behalf as kind?

I sat beside Ichijou in the limo the night class students normally drove to and from occasions like this.

I rested my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. Kaname talking about the 'council's dogs' paying my presence no mind.

"Kira-Chan, we're here" Ichijou shook my shoulder.

I yawned and allowed him to help me out of the limo.

"Are you sure we're at the correct place?"

Ichijou smiled and Kaname let out a quiet laugh. "Miss Kira-Chan the party is in the basement so the humans don't decide to investigate"

Yes, that did make sense. I wasn't used to balls the only one I had ever been to was basically a family reunion.

As we walked together still, hand-in-hand to the basement were the once muffled chatter became an explosion of life.

Hundreds of vampires were scattered through out the dimly lit room.

"I going to check up on Kaname-Sama, Stay here Kira-Chan." Ichijou hugged me briefly before disappearing into the crowd.

"Miss Tigami-Sama, It's good to see that you're still in good health"

I jumped slightly startled before turning around.

Ichijou's grandfather laughed "You amuse me Tigami-Sama"

Ichiou's bogy guard looked at us suspiciously "Please, get Miss Tigami-Sama a chair then leave us."

The body guard brought me a chair and with a quick bow left us.

"You only live up to one trait that is typical of the Tigami and that is that you're unpredictable; I expected you to be cruel to the other members of the night class, yet surprisingly you're quiet from what my grandson tells me."

"Why would I be cruel?"

"Because being cruel would show your true nature, and from what I understand no one knows the real you, Tigami-_Sama"_

I leaned in very close to his face angered by the harshness in his eyes the same color as Ichijou's and yet too unkind to be anything alike.

"Quit referring to me as –_Sama" I hissed _

"Never in all my years as a council member have I met a pure blood that tries to hide the fact that they are of pure blood."

"Grandfather, Kira-Chan, is every thing alright?" I could feel the worry in Ichijou's voice.

"No, every thing is just fine I was simply asking Miss Tigami of your whereabouts but now that you're here it's no problem, go enjoy yourselves."

Ichijou gave a slight bow before pulling me away from Ichiou.

"Are you alright, he didn't do any thing to you did he?"

"No-"

"Good" He held me so tightly that I couldn't breathe and stroked the back of my head "good"

Ichijou released me just in time for Kaname to show up.

"Kaname-Sama" The vampires bowed, Ichijou and my self standing on either side of Kaname.

"Don't allow me to ruin your fun" He spoke.

After a few minutes of people greeting the party returned to normal.

"Kira-Chan when we go on vacation would you be interested in coming to the Aidou house hold with us?"  
"Yes that sounds like fun." _I have no were else to go _I continued in my head.

"Please Kaname-Sama I thank you for taking care of my son, but this is my daughter Tsukiko-"

"Father- Kaname-Sama I didn't ask for this"

Aidou shouted.

Aidou's father continued as if Aidou had never interrupted "I would be very pleased if you took interest in her."  
Kaname smiled "I will keep her in mind."

Many of the other vampire began crowding around Kaname chanting "Meet my Daughter, Meet my Daugther"

I felt burning build up in my chest and flood out my mouth in the form of protest. "Why would any one ask that their daughter marry some one just because they're a pure blood? Chances are the girl and Kaname won't even love each other! I would never force my daughter to marry a pure blood; she'd marry someone she loves." I closed my mouth and held my tongue. Was it not true that I my self would be forced to marry a pure blood?

"Kira-Chan…"

I stood facing him and answered; "Yes"

"I never thought any one else thought like that…" He whispered.

I stood in pure silence the heavy beating of my heart keeping a steady beat as Sara Shirabuki glided across the floor her golden hair leaving a trail of curls as she walked up to Kaname.

"Kaname-San we're the only pure bloods left we need to stick together." Kaname took Sara's hand and kissed it.

_We're the only pure bloods _Again my chest felt like it was burning.

I remembered very clearly the ball I had attended when I was five. I didn't know any one but my parents. They introduced me to my aunt and uncle; my father's brother who only gazed at my mother and not his own wife and my mother's sister who gazed only at my father. I then met my cousin, Momoji.

Momoji, like many of our clan members, wavy black hair and icy blue eyes ,he was always kind to every one and when my parents explained to me exactly what a pure blood was I told them I wouldn't mind being his bride.

But things have changed since then, ever since my father told me that the reason my uncle did not gaze at his own wife.

"My brother always wanted to marry Hamanasu'' he had said "Having Momoji marry you would be the second best thing"

_Pure-bloods creatures that long only to stay in charge- Keep the blood pure. _I no longer loved Momoji in fact until recently I had forgotten he existed.

"Kira-Chan I think it's time we leave now" Ichijou dragged his finger tips across my fore head "You're getting warm again."

I tried to re-adjust my self but having my head on his shoulder was something I didn't get to do often.

"I really hope you're not getting sick again Kira-Chan" Ichijou gave me a worried look one that didn't belong on his face.

"I'll try not to"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's getting cold out now isn't it Kira-Chan" Ichijou commented watching the scenery pass by.

"Yes it is" I stuck my hand out the open window-snow and I laughed a childlike part of me was enjoying the falling snow.

* * *

Rainbows!

Sorry random urge

I have nothing to put down here but please press the comment button and leave a comment:)

The people from the Anime manga club in my city haven't left me comments

THAT MEANS U ONEE-CHAN


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy

* * *

I watched the blurry figures converse in muffled voices. I too, tried to speak- I had no voice. I tried to move- I was like a statue. Frustrated, in a child like way I began to cry I had no voice but fiery hot tears rushed in torrents down my cheeks.

"Kira-Chan…"

For the second night in a row I woke up in Ichijou's arms sobbing like a helpless child, my weak body leaving me helpless.

He pressed his cheek to my own, my tears to flow on to his face as well as my own. "How did you find me like this" I choked out between sobs.

"You were crying in your sleep but its no problem you're ok now."

_Only because you're here _I told him in my head.

I pulled my self out of his arms and attempted to stand up but my body refused and I crashed to the floor sending waves of pain through my entire body.

Ichijou scooped me up off the floor "Where were you trying to go, I'll take you there."

"I was going to go to the bath room to try and get ready for the Aidou's" I kept my eyes shut tight as Ichijou carried me into the bathroom off my room.

"Miss Kira-Chan how long has it been since you last brushed your hair?"

I gripped the counter my earlier weakness fading away as it always did "Not since the Dance." I replied shamelessly.

Ichijou ran a brush through my hair gently removing the tangles. "Kira do you think you'll be well enough to go to the Aidou's?"

I looked up at Ichijou's reflection his worry clearly visible. "I'm fine I sure of it" I gave him an overly happy and obviously fake smile and led him to the door I'll Be down after I'm dressed All right."

I pulled out another one of the dresses Rima Had given me this one reminded me of a 'little bo peep' style dress only in green not in pink the way I'd expect it to be.

While I pulled on my socks and laced up my boots I came up with idea; If I wasn't sick then Ichijou couldn't worry about me and he would returned to his normal human like self. And if I became sick I would pretend that I was fine.

"I promise us that" I whispered the words feeling permanent when they came in contact with the air.

I walked down the staircase trying not to have my heels click on the marble and disturb Rima and Shiki's good-byes.

"You look cute, Kira-Chan" Rima commented throwing Shiki a box of chocolate pocky before leaving out the door with me at her side.

Ichijou was already in the Limo across from Kaname Ruka and Akatsuki, Aidou sulking in the window seat. I rested my head across Ichijou's shoulder and closed my eyes hoping to make up for lost hours of sleep. The dream came back the muffled voices and the blurry figures but I waited for it to end knowing it was just a dream with Ichijou's pulse in the background.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Point of view change~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Third person~

The limo was silent as Kira rested but as she fell deeper asleep Rima spoke

"She's been kinda ill lately hasn't she?"

Every one nodded in agreement but Ichijou simply pulled her hair away from face.

"Ichijou-San you're close with Kira-Chan did she tell you what's wrong?" Rima spoke again.

Ichijou closed his eyes tightly before speaking pangs of guilt hitting before he spoke "She's just fragile that's all, I'm not supposed to go into any greater detail."

"Why don't we change the subject to some thing happier, we are on vacation." Kaname suggested.

Ichijou perked up right away "When we get there say we all have a huge pillow fight"

The ride continued with normalcy and the occasional 'I wonder what Shiki is doing' from Rima.

"Kira-Chan we're here" Ichijou gently shook Kira's shoulder.

Kira yawned and stretched out and stepped out into the crisp winter air that encircled the Aidous' mansion her breath coming out in wisps.

"Its beautiful up here isn't it Ichijou-San" She sighed her Golden-Amber eyes bright with amazement.

"Yes it is." Ichijou touched her forehead "You not feverish any more" He beamed.

Kira touched her own forehead ice cold "wow you're right" _I promise us that_ Kira felt kind of stupid for not thinking of using her ice power to keep her self feeling cool before but at least it was working now.

"Come on in you all must be tired from such a long journey" the butler welcomed the Vampires in to the house.

Kira sat down on the couch next to Rima who was shuffling a deck of 'Go Fish' cards.

"Rima-Chan, Kira-Chan do you think we could have that pillow fight now?" Ichijou asked still beaming.

Aidou scowled "Ya know what Ichijou your Grandfather is scary its no wonder Kaname became a runaway!"

"I don't mean to be a burden Aidou-San" Kaname said apologetically.

Ichijou glomped Kaname "Aidou is soooooo meeeeaaaaaan!" Ichijou cried out Kaname patting his head.

"Please us stay here Aidou-San, we are Runaways after all"

"They do this every year…" Rima sighed setting down the deck of card fully shuffled.

Ichijou sat on the couch next to Rima and Kira sat on the floor close to the fire place.

"Go fish Rima-Chan!"

Rima sighed "This isn't as much fun as it would be if Shiki was here"

Kira yawned using her ability to use ice to keep herself cool was draining her energy and causing her entire body to become freezing.

Ichijou nearly threw his playing cards in the air I win again Rima-San"

"I give up" Rima sighed joining Ruka picking roses in the garden.

Ichijou pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over top of Kira.

"Kira-Chan you look like you're about to fall asleep" Ichijou said wrapping his arms around Kira. Exhausted Kira stopped using her ice and closed her eyes her body went limp and the cup frozen rose tea rolled across the floor. Ichijou pulled her caramel hair away from the dusted raspberry color of her cheeks and carried her off to her room.

Kira looked like a Princess to him her hair in waves because she obviously didn't finish brushing her hair the ridiculous amounts of lace on the dress causing her to look like she walked out of a story book were she was the princess. If it weren't for the fact the Ichijou didn't know that Kira was of pure blood he would have said she looked like one.

Ichijou watched her chest rise and fall with each breath and rested down beside her. He left to join the others knowing the sun would soon takes the moons place in the sky.

Kira's dream started off the same but it was different. This time she could hear the blurry figures voices and she could move-barely.

"She's mine by birth right-" the figure on the left shouted

"Don't give me that I love Kira more then you ever could wish to."

The first one drew his sword piercing the second's heart. Blood began to pour out of the wound as he hit the floor with a loud _thump_.

The figure that had just slain the other came closer to her with each step he took his face becoming more and more clear-black hair and eyes like ice-Momoji.

"You're alright now."

Kira didn't want to look at the floor knowing what she'd she would upset her but she looked any way- Ichijou. Ichijou had been the one who died in that battle.

Aidou and Kaname sat in uncomfortable silence like in a staring contest and Ichijou didn't wish to be any part of it. He decided to return to Kira's side.

As the door opened Kira flung her self into Ichijou's arm still not completely sure he was alive.

"I'll protect you from him" she sobbed into his chest. "From Momoji"

''Protect me from who?" Ichijou raised an eyebrow not able to understand the persons name. He carried her over to the bed and stroked the back of her head until she fell asleep a few moments later.

Ichijou took a deep breath his lungs filling with the scent of roses. Kira's window was closed so the room shouldn't smell like roses. He smelled her hair it smelled like roses-like very strong roses. Ichijou pulled the rest of her hair away from her neck. He pressed his lips to her neck. It was her – her blood smelled of roses. He parted his lips hoping she was asleep so she wouldn't feel the first and most painful seconds of the bite.

"Ichijou-San" Kira spoke startling Ichijou "I don't mind if you have my blood''-Her voice became shaky- "But I must warn you that drawing blood from a pureblood is Taboo"

Ichijou too, was shaken by her words.

_A pure blood _it never crossed his mind that Kira –being as beautiful as she was- was actually a pure blood. A lot of things then crossed his mind he _kissed_ a pureblood he _danced_ with a pure blood he _loved_ a pureblood and strangest of all a pureblood _loved_ him back.

Ichijou slid off the end of her bed "I apologize Kira-Sama" He bowed.

"Ichijou-San, please don't call me that" Kira gazed at the ceiling as if she could see through it "Why is it that pure bloods are always treated like royalty, I don't want that I like Being 'Kira-Chan' not 'Sama'" She rolled on to her side meeting his lime green eyes "can you promise me You'll let me stay Kira-Chan"

"Yes, I promise, Kira-Sa-Chan" Ichijou bowed again before leaving

"As you know Aidou, Pure Bloods are immortal with no chances from dieing of sickness the only way in to death it either suicide or murder-"

It that point Ichijou wanted to scream out _but Kira-Chan's a pure blood and she's always getting sick _but he promised her that she would remain Kira-Chan for as long as vampiricly possible.

"But your parents wouldn't commit suicide!" Aidou protested jumping up from the couch.

Kaname acted as if nothing happened "My parents were murdered"

"Who would do such a thing?! Tell me Kaname-Sama I'll protect Kaname-Sama!"

"Aidou-San please don't" Ichijou whispered in the back ground attempting to stop Aidou from saying any thing foolish.

" No, I can't tell you any more than that for now''

"Kaname-Sama" Serin bowed "He's awoken"

"Why couldn't he have stayed asleep forever?"

The sun rose in the sky working on taking the place of the moon while Kaname and Serin conversed in hushed whispers throwing the hall way a glare to make sure no one was listening in.

Ichijou crept into Kira's room. "Kira-s-Chan Are you still up?" It was a stupid question considering that Kira was sitting up in bed starring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm up"

Ichijou approached her bed at stood near it, instead of the way he would normally plop down at her side.

"Ichijou-San" Kira sighed moving over to make room for Ichijou "Don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm still Kira no matter what you learn new about me I'm a right?"

Ichijou nodded not sure exactly how to react. So he swallowed hard "Kira-Sama, I'm sorry I upset you earlier but could you tell me more about that dream you had earlier."

Kira sighed again and pulled Ichijou's hand from his side forcing him to sit beside her.

"First off, please don't call me 'sama', Secondly you didn't do any thing to upset me so settle down'' Kira rested her head on his chest "Thirdly I thought the dream was real so when you came in I was…startled." Kira closed her amber eyes for a moment before continuing "Pure bloods are expected to marry other pure bloods and for that reason the nightmare was so terrifying. I couldn't see or hear any thing at first"-Her words started to bubble up on her tears-"Then the two people started arguing the first one stabbed the other and when I looked you were lying dead on the floor and my Pure blooded cousin was sitting beside me saying that you could never take me away ever again. For this reason I'll protect you with every thing I have."

It was strange hearing such things coming from Kira, with her being so fragile both in size and strength.

"No, Kira" Ichijou whispered "I'll protect you'' but Ichijou's words came too late, she was already asleep. _Oh well_, Ichijou thought to him self.

* * *

Started 5-30-09 completed 6-2-09

**I do not own Vampire Knight **


	10. Love a Pure Blood

I don't own Vampire knight only my oc(s) thank you goodnight!

From Kira's point of view.

**Beware! MANGA CHAPTERS 37-43**

6-3-09

* * *

The cold air was becoming colder by the day as I awaited Ichijou's return. I hadn't had nightmares since break maybe it was because Rima was my new roommate but it could just be me. Even with Ichijou gone I wasn't getting any better in fact I think I was getting worse. There goes my theory about 'being so nervous around the person you loved that you got sick in the process'.

I pulled open the curtains the sun only a line on the horizon, Rima's bed remaining vacant. I stuck my head through the window pulling in a deep breath of crisp air. The frost on the window seemed to stand up on end and reach for me _the way vampires are attracted to pure bloods._

I slammed the window shut angered by my own thoughts.

Burring my head deep in the pillows I closed my eyes _The way vampires were attracted to pure bloods _I disliked this truth highly I didn't want to be worshiped the way Kaname was I liked fading into the back ground the way I did. I then prayed that I would never be found out I could continue to be Kira Tigami, A parentless, noble class girl of 18 years.

I walked down the stairs at about noon I'd been waking up through out the night checking on Rima's empty bed to see if she had finally show up. But I found only a red head and a lime-green eyed blond.

"Ichijou!" I flung my arms around his neck "I missed you"

"I missed you, too" Ichijou answered, holding on to my still shaky body to stop me from falling over.

Ichijou's smile had returned to normal lacking the sadness it had before but now his eyes held sadness, sadness that wasn't meant for me.

He released me a grabbed Shiki's arm "I think we have important business to attend to Shiki-San" the sadness grew at that point. Had something happened to Shiki while they were gone?

"Shiki's eyes are different" Rima whispered to me once they were out of hearing range "He's very different…something's very wrong here"

I hadn't been in school for the last few days "What else has been going 'wrong'?" I asked now curious.

Rima explained that Kaname had finally gone through with his plan to make Yuki his 'special one' and that he had her and a few others guarding her. "Some times I wish I was sick like you Kira-Sama" Rima yawned almost falling over with exhaustion.

"Kira-_Sama" _I repeated

"I'm sorry I'm just so used to calling Yuki '_Sama' _all day and I'm really tired right now"

"Why don't we switch beds tonight, yours doesn't look as comfortable as mine."

"Thank you Kira-Chan" I watched Rima drag up to our room happy knowing she was just tired and I hadn't been betrayed by Ichijou.

I stood up and went off to the balcony were I knew I'd find Ichijou and Shiki.

Icy air whipped around my ankles causing me to shiver. The stone work of the balcony was in ruins before us. "Ichijou, what happened here?" I asked only no have Shiki instruct him to take me back to my room.

"You shouldn't be out here, Kira" I opened my mouth but he wouldn't allow me to speak "If you meet me in my room I'll explain what I can"

I stood blank minded for a moment as Ichijou returned to Shiki's side.

~*~*~* ~*~*~third person~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The boy's black curls cascaded in front of his face as result to his deep bow to Rido who was currently using Shiki's body "Is she here, Rido-san?"**

"**Yes, your **_**princess**_** is here" Rido answered smirking **

"**And you'll only allow me to have her if I help you reclaim your **_**kingdom**_**"**

"**Smart boy Momoji, but I don't have much choice in the matter now do I? Knowing you if I don't give you your **_**princess**_** you'll tear my kingdom down."**

**Ichijou's lime green eyes gave off another wave of sadness. Was this the Momoji Kira had spoke of? Most likely yes.**

"**She's a lot like her mother isn't she?" Momoji tipped his hat.**

"**That she is, that she is"**

**Momoji disappeared into the darkness that surrounded the night class in the fashion as the now falling snow.**

I picked up a manga to read but could not open the front cover. The scent of blood filled the air surrounding me but I couldn't pick out whose blood it was with the scents blending together. I felt slightly agitated by the blood in the air but I had to control my self.

Needing some potentially fresher air I closed Ichijou's bedroom door only to find that the scent was stronger.

"Kira-Chan can you get your door for me please" Ichijou said lifting an injured Rima up the steps.

I did as I was told but not with out question "Why, is Rima hurt?"

He ignored me and laid Rima in my bed.

"Stay in here" Ichijou hugged me so tightly that my legs lost what little balance they had and I was shrouded in darkness "I hope you too, are not betrayed" he ended in whisper.

I was released and the darkness became numbness, against what I wanted.

"Kira-Chan" I opened my eyes Ichijou lay at my side.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again when he rested his head across my chest.

"Can you forgive me Kira-Chan?" he asked stroking some strands of my hair.

"Forgive you for what?"

"Grandfather asks me to do thing and Kaname-Sama asks me to do another and now that I've gone against both of them I feel like such a traitor. I'm afraid I'll find some way to betray you next-"

I ran my thumb over his lips "I'm on what ever side you're on I can't be betrayed"

Ichijou sat up and dusted off his pants.

"Ichijou," he gave me that weak, forced smile in reply "Can quickly explain to me what's been going on"

"Kuran Rido has decided to come and reclaim 'his kingdom' and steal it from Kaname"

"I under stand; the true nature of a pure blood is cruel and no one need remind me of that" I let out a small giggle. Ichijou turned for the door " Ichijou?"

'Yes'

"Can you promise me that after all this insanity you'll come back?"

"No, Kira, I can't promise you that, but I'll try"

The door closed behind him only silence was left.

Shiki came rushing in shortly after Ichijou "Kira-Chan the buildings collapsing"

I pushed my mother's trunk out the window in the hope that the dorm would collapse in the opposite direction and followed Shiki out side.

"I'm going to find Ichijou OK"

"Be careful" Shiki and Rima said in unison.

~*~*~*~*third person~*~*~*~*~*

**Kira stood at the top of the stairs leading down to the basement of the old moon dorms. She held on to the railing fearing that what little strength she had left would fail her. But sure enough her strength did leave her and she tumbled down the stairs stopping just before she reached the bottom. Kaname passed her with out a word not trying to help her up just leaving her to lie there in pain as if he knew she wouldn't like what awaited her at the bottom.**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**Kira's Pov**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I could see Ichijou through the door way "… In the end I couldn't escape the mold you created for me, even Kira-Chan couldn't help me there. Grandfather let's end our line."

_He's planning on dieing to!_ I couldn't allow him to do that. I pulled my self to my feet and took long strides towards him.

"Kira-Chan" Ichijou said started

I collapsed in his arms my eyes welling up with tears "I won't let you kill your self"

Ichijou wiped the tears out of the corners of my eyes. He tried to unlock my arms from around his neck but I stubbornly refused to let go of him. I could feel his grandfathers cruel smirk on me but I didn't care.

"Kira-Chan please"

I lost my balance again and hit the floor but I wasn't cold like I expected to be I was actually… warm.

"Kira-Chan" Ichijou held my hand to his face.

I then realized that the warmth came from my own blood, in the fall Ichijou's katana pierced my torso I was kind of happy that I hadn't felt the pain. His face became blurry "I just couldn't let you do that to your self" Ichijou's eyes became sad again but for some reason I smiled.

I closed my eyes and the warmness faded, all faded to black.


	11. For Each Awakens in a Different Place

Chapter 11

I don't own vampire knight

Just Kira, Momoji and Hamanasu Tigami.

**Manga chapter 49 **

6-16-09

* * *

It was like the dream I had been having for weeks the two blurry figures spoke to one another in hushed tones, I had trouble moving but I could.

"Look at her Oba-san isn't she beautiful…"

"Hush, she's sleeping-"

"You under estimate the healing power of a pure blood-"

"I am one-" the aunt sighed wile the other ranted on about my waking.

The boy that had been speaking earlier plopped down beside me "I hope she wakes up soon."

The aunt sighed "I'm glad you're not like your father"

"I wasn't raised by my father now was I?"

"You still had the first 5 years of your life with him."

The boy leaned closer to my face just close enough to make out his ice blue eyes.

"She's waking up…"

"Kira, love, you don't need to wake just yet, stay resting you need to heal" I recognized the voice , the patting on the top of my head , the kiss on the cheek and the sweet scent left behind- My mother.

Tears appeared in the corners of my eyes making my blurry world harder to see _had I died and gone to heaven? Or was this some sort of Hell? _I couldn't think of what end I had met. I couldn't reason with the fact that my heart still beat in my chest and that although trembling I was still alive. I only searched for what might have become of Ichijou; had he gone through with dieing in battle, in the hope we could meet again in death? Had he been the one that brought me here?

"Hush, love, you're still weak…" my mother whispered stroking the back of my head.

"Ichijou" I whispered not expecting to trigger any response.

"Momoji, was there any one else where you found Kira?"

"Yes, well, Sara Shirabuki-San was taking care of him saying something like 'Kaname-San has left me a very important pawn' or something like that I really wasn't paying attention to her"

Momoji was there too and he was the one that brought me here. What did Sara have planned for him?

~*~*~*third person*~*~*~

**Ichijou sat up the sun hitting his eye directly through the window.**

"**I see you've awakened…even for someone who got their heart ripped out of their chest by their grandfather it took you too long of a time to recover" the girl speaking closed the curtains. **

"**Sara-Sama!"**

"**I'm not a very patient person so you'll tell me everything you know about Kaname-San"**

"**I thank you for helping me but as Kaname's friend I can't tell you 'everything' so why don't you ask him?" **

"**I did ask him and he wouldn't answer me that's why I'm asking you" Sara's voice became angered, "I'm tired of asking nicely" Sara ran her fingers over Ichijou's scar before digging them in to his skin.**

"**Fine I will tell you one thing," he panted "you could learn a thing or two about patients from Kaname, he had to wait 10 years for what he wanted."**


	12. A beast in human form part one

~**chapter 52!~**

**I don't own Vampire knight**.

July 24, 2009

* * *

I walked down the stairs of what was once the beautiful Tigami household.

It's empty now it's only inhabitants being Momoji, my mother, and my self.

I poured blood tablets into the palm of my hand counting out seven, my lucky number. Tossing the tablets the watered down tablets into my mouth I grabbed the jug of rabbit's blood and chugged it hoping to wash down the nasty flavor of the blood tablets.

_The thirst of a pure blood can only be quenched by the blood of their love._

"That's disgusting Kira, the rest of us have to use that jug too." Momoji scowled but I ignored him wiping my mouth.

"I don't really care Momoji, if no matter what you drank you remained thirsty for two long years you'd down blood straight from the jug too."

"I'm telling you Kira if you forget about this guy and open up to me you'll grow to love me."

"I'll kill myself before that happens Momoji and you know it!" I growled.

"Ya know Kira I know how it feels to be staved because the one you love won't give you blood."

"No you don't Momoji I don't see you forcing down blood tablets trying not to drain the life out of every human being I see when I go out side!" I slammed my fist in the counter cracking it in several different places "You have never felt this pain Momoji! You will never feel this pain…" I allowed my voice to fade off.

"Hey I've got some good news guys—" My mother waved three envelopes her hand "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, I'm just going up to bed" Momoji turned around.

"Um, I don't think so this concerns you as well" My mother handed the two of us our envelopes.

I opened mine not taking care of the delicate silk ribbon that held it closed.

_To Miss Kira Tigami,_

My heart leapt at seeing 'Miss Kira' written but as always I pulled myself back to reality and the fact that Ichijou was gone from my life and I would spend the rest of eternity alone.

_You have been invited to a ball to make peace with the Hunters. I would be very pleased if a powerful member of the vampire community could come and help our cause._

_Sincerely,_

_Kuran Kaname_

I closed the note Kaname was always so polite.

"It would appear the Kuran boy has figured out that I've been alive this whole time although watching some council members hit the ground with out any sign of who killed them might have given clues." My mother laughed her normal wheezy laugh.

"I don't think I'll be going to this ball."

"Why not? You really should go. . . Although I'm not going" My mother scratched her chin "I'm going in disguise" She laughed again "I've made far too many enemies to go normally."

"Come on Kira we can go together" Momoji gave me a smile.

"I'm going up to bed" I fought back tears sprinting up the stairs and flopping on my bed.

Wiping my eyes and sitting up I starred at the full body mirror. Momoji was right I had gained weight downing all that blood. My mother claimed that I looked healthy now which was also true in more ways that she knew. Since the night Ichijou died not only was I always craving blood but I was no longer sickly. I smoothed down my shoulders my hands racing back to my lap. Maybe it was a good thing a gained weight, I mean at least I couldn't pass for a 9 year old any more.

Where we now find our little friend Ichijou. . . (Third person pov)

"An invitation to a ball" Sara chuckled burning the card "And he's left one for you."

"I'm not surprised that he figured out I was here." Ichijou answered.

"Kaname-San" She sighed "I do wonder which of us is having dangerous thoughts here"

* * *

July 25, 2009


	13. A side story

So Its been a while since we've heard from out lovely vampire friends hasn't it? So I've gone and quickly pulled together a 'side story' on what happened the night Kria ran away.

Besides that I noticed something stupid . . . I started writing this around the same time I started watching death note. . . Light Yagami. . . Kira Tegami . . . I sooooooo need a life!

I don't own Vampire Knight . . . or deathnote for that matter?

* * *

"Father…" Momoji's words were lost in the gusts that beat against their skin.

The broad-shouldered man stood before him releasing a fanged smile "It's been a while since I've laid eyes on my own son" Reiji, Momoji's father and sibling of Kira's father jerked his head up towards the leaning building behind them. "I have a present for us up there—"

"What Kind of present?"

Reiji's smile spread even further across his face.

"Kira" Momoji's words were taken from him "Why would she be living in a place like this?"

"When you mother takes justice into her own hands and your father runs off with you do you think that you'll be safe in anyone's household?"

"No, but—"

"There's a heavy bounty on that mans head as the husband of the woman that destroyed the Tegami's council."

"So where just going to barge in there and—"  
"I'll get Kira and you get Reno it won't be hard that man called my brother has no spine."

Momoji could feel that it was wrong break into their house when they weren't invited but with thoughts of Kira on his mind he proceeded.

Kira shuffled her feet across the floor exchanging words with her father in hushed tones.

Reiji presses his ear to the door and nodded tearing the door off its hinges. Momoji sped for Reno holding him tightly in a head lock. Reno didn't struggle one bit just stared in Momoji's eyes for a moment mouthing words he couldn't read. That's when he closed his eyes and turned to crystal dust at Momoji's feet.

"Father he—"Momoji cut off watching as Kira broke free of Reiji's grasp and broke through that glass of the window the fragments of glass leaving a thousand tiny red threads along her skin and a pool of blood on the floor.

"Damn it" Reiji cursed under his breath.

The pile of dust on the floor was swept up and reformed in Reno figure falling out the window with a single finger pressed to his lips.

"You're a cursed man Reno, using powers like that, a cursed man!"

* * *

So I should have the next real chapter out very soon or I can be a jerk and make you wait *evil laughter*

If you love me you'll press the button . . . if you don't love you'll still press the comment button!


End file.
